


reflection

by thor_odinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, This makes me happy, trans!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: After Draco has top surgery, he starts becoming more confident in himself. However, he's still worried that people will misgender him, or his family won't love him, and they're there to remind him that his worries are false.





	reflection

He touches his chest, running his finger lightly across the dark red scar. The sensitivity isn't affecting him as much this morning, and he cracks a smile. He's one step closer to being  _ Draco  _ Malfoy _.  _ He'll finally be  _ Draco _ . 

Astoria’s footsteps can be heard out in the hallway, calling, “Draco, darling, are you dressed? We need to be leaving in fifteen to twenty minutes—” she pokes her head into the room, making Draco turn sharply, and he winces. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

He grins at her, walking around their bed to stand in front of her. “I’m fine, Tori,” he murmurs, taking her hands in his. “Better than fine, even.” 

She returns his smile, her eyes twinkling. “I’m glad.” She bends to pepper a kiss to his chest and then takes his face in her hands. “I love you.” 

The corner of his mouth twists up, and he turns his face to kiss the palm of her hand. 

“What's wrong, darling?” Astoria frowns at him, noticing the way he’s avoiding her eyes. “What's on your mind?” 

He closes his eyes. “What if–what if people still call me she? When I'm in Diagon Alley or Gringotts or—”

Astoria puts her finger to his lips. “Shh, it's okay. Breathe. You’ll be okay. You look very masculine, my love, and the potion you took will help. People won't be able to tell.” 

“I hope so,” he says with a sigh, steering them down onto the foot of the bed. “I just don't want things to be awkward for you or Scorpius.” He leans his head on her shoulder, and she threads her fingers in his hair. 

“You are my husband, dear Draco, and an amazing father to our boy. We’ll be here for you, every step of the way.” 

He smiles gratefully at her, squeezing her hand. “I love you too, sweetheart,” he says softly. 

Just then, Scorpius comes pattering in, robes dragging behind him. “Mama! Papa!” he says, bouncing up and down in front of his parents. Draco can't help the warmth in his chest that erupts at his son’s words. “When are we leaving? I wanna go to Diagon Alley!” 

They laugh at his enthusiasm, and Astoria is the first to respond, standing up and taking Scorpius’ hand. “Once Papa’s finished dressing, we’ll be ready to go. Come on, let's give him some space, sweetheart.”

Scorpius turns to his father, a wondering look in his eye. “How's your chest, Papa?” he asks. 

Draco smiles at him brightly. “Getting better, Scorpius. It’s getting better.” 

“Do you  _ feel  _ better?” 

“Yes, I feel a lot better, son.”

Scorpius wraps his arms around his father’s waist, whispering, “I’m happy that you're happy, Papa.”

Draco ruffles his hair, before he takes his mother’s hand and runs out of the room. Draco watches after them, and when he can see them no more, he releases a breath, a smile gracing his lips.

The scars have not pained Draco for almost three weeks. All is well. 

  
  



End file.
